Systems that are used to prevent a fluid dispenser device from being actuated between two actuations are well known and generally include removable devices, such as clips, that are fitted under the actuator head or pusher so as to prevent it from moving. The drawback of such a removable device is that is can sometimes become detached on its own, e.g. while being carried in a bag. Systems exist that are integrated in the device and that are not removable, but such systems are generally very complicated to make and to assemble, and require several parts of the dispenser device to be modified, thereby considerably increasing cost.